


Three Way Reality

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's fantasy becomes reality.<br/>This story is a sequel to Three Way Fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Way Reality

**Author's Note:**

> More sex for sex's sake. Still for Amy. Never dreamed I'd enjoy writing Simon sex this much.  
> 

 

## Three Way Reality

by Jayd

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its characters are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. No money made. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Simon Banks rode the elevator up to Jim Ellison's loft with clammy palms and his breath stuck in his throat. He'd had time to think very hard about what he was doing, what he had been thinking...and fantasizing about.

I should not be going here, he thought. But his desire to know, to experience this fantasy was becoming an obsession. He should never have jerked off in his office with Jim and Blair only twenty feet away, just in his line of sight whenever he opened his eyes. That had added to his desire and the way those two had been acting lately, too close, too touchy-feely, too intimate with one another had only made the matter worse.

What ifs roamed the dim corridors of his primal mind, need outweighing reason, desire outweighing all rational higher thought. Damn him for being such a...such a...man!

He stood at the door and for one brief moment almost walked away, but then Jim was standing there, looking so very fine, smiling at him, beckoning him to enter.

"Simon, glad you decided to come by. Hey Blair, it's Simon."

Blair Sandburg sat on the floor, a bottle of beer close at hand and a stack of papers beside him. Wire rims framed those beautiful eyes and Simon almost whimpered at how sexy those glasses made the anthropologist. Not like Sandburg wasn't already sexy, Simon reminded himself, but the specs somehow called up an impression of vulnerability that on one Blair Sandburg caused the drool to start falling.

"Simon, hey man. Now Jim and I won't have to celebrate all alone."

"Well, I finished up my paperwork early and had no plans, so...." Stop babbling, Banks.

Simon grinned sheepishly and let Jim take his jacket.

"Beer?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I think I could use one right now."

He moved to one of the chairs and sat, watching Blair with what he knew must be obvious undisguised longing. Blair seemed oblivious, rising up on his knees and moving the stacks of papers to under the couch.

"Oh boy," Simon murmured. Blair's current stance was unconsciously submissive, on knees like that and Simon rolled his eyes heavenward, seeking strength not to reach out to touch a cascade of curls too close to his leg. He licked dry lips and glanced up at Jim who had come back with a cold brew. With a quick couple of gulps, Simon had forced the image of Blair sucking his cock out of his mind for the moment.

I should not have come here.

"You guys have any particular plans then for this celebration?" Simon finally ventured to ask as quiet suddenly descended on the trio. "Game of poker...yatzee...strip scrabble?"

He kept his tone light and joking and both men chuckled. Simon laughed with them, feeling more and more ill at ease and self conscious for his foolish thoughts that perhaps Jim and Blair would actually fulfill his daring fantasy of the three of them together in hot pursuit of sexual ecstasy. These guys weren't even a couple themselves. Why would they even dream of adding him to this nonexistent formula?

Jim sat across from him on the couch, those Sentinel eyes, blue as the sky and so intense that gaze sent a shiver down his spine and fixed on him.

"Actually Simon, Blair and I were thinking of something a little more...what, Blair?"

Simon felt Blair's gaze light on him as well, just as intense in a soft seductive way. He watched Blair take off his glasses and set them aside on the nearby end table. He watched Blair move closer to Jim, still on knees and lean into Jim's thigh. He watched Jim Ellison put a caressing hand on Blair's hair, fingers running back through dark locks. Perhaps he was wrong about them not being a couple after all.

"Intimate, Jim," Blair replied without removing his gaze from Simon. "Something more intimate...and more intense...than games."

Simon's breath clogged up in his throat again and he forced another gulp of beer just to clear the passageway, to make his throat work again.

"What exactly did you have in mind, gentlemen? You two seem to have the intimate part already covered."

Jim tilted his head, hand still possessive of Blair's hair. Fingers moved to stroke the skin of Blair's neck beneath the ear and he watched Blair's eyes close languidly and mouth open slightly for a quick shakey breath.

"I hope we didn't misinterpret the signals we thought we were getting from you, Simon. If so, I really am sorry and we can forget where this conversation was about to head."

"Signals? Have I been giving off signals, Jim?"

I've been giving off signals?!!

"We thought so," Blair injected. "But if we're wrong...."

Simon bit his lip and took the plung. "You aren't wrong," he offered in a husky voice. "Not wrong at all."

Blair rewarded him with a smile that nearly sent him into spasm right then and there. Simon closed his eyes, head tilting back at his admission.

"I hope to hell I won't regret this."

"What's there to regret?" Blair asked very close beside him. The young man's hand now rested on his thigh just too close to his growing bulge. "We enjoy each other. Nobody does anything they don't want to do. Nobody gets hurt. We're all grown men here, Simon. We know how to be discreet." Blair was using that soft, persuasive voice that Simon had heard, on more than one occasion, the anthropologist use on Jim. He wondered briefly if that almost seductive tone came naturally to Blair or if the man had cultivated it just for such circumstances.

A sigh of acceptance eased out of him and Simon opened his eyes to Blair's steady, even gaze. And there was Jim now standing over both of them, hand again wrapped in Blair's abundance of curls, drawing the young man up to lean even closer to Simon, leaning towards him at Jim's insistent pressure from behind.

Simon couldn't resist any longer. He reached out with a tentative touch, brushing Blair's cheek, caressing the recently shaved chin. His grip tightened, moving to around Blair's head and he bent to those luscious, full lips with a need that he had only imagined before, his desire wrapped up in Blair Sandburg.

Oh god almightly Jesus!

Blair's mouth opened beneath his and their tongues met, tasting his desire like never before in his entire life. If he never got more than this one kiss, all would have been worth it, the doubts and nerves and possible misunderstandings. He now held Blair to him and Jim was just behind, sandwiching the young man between them. Jim's hand moved to stroke his face and he was lost in the sensation and the anticipation of coming events.

He pulled back and gazed at his fantasy partners, two men so utterly beautiful, so entirely different in body build and structure, yet a perfect compliment. He wanted desperately to see both men naked.

With that thought in mind, Simon let his hands move down to Blair's chest and begin to unbutton the flannel shirt with deliberate care. His fingers threatened to shake and Simon worked hard to control his nearly uncontrollable shivers of need. He felt Blair watching his every move, tongue darting out to moisten a sensuous mouth, breath a little ragged.

"You like this, don't you, Blair?" he asked in that same husky voice that disguised none of his passion. "You like the thought of two big men about to take you, don't you?"

A little smile pulled at Blair's mouth and the man nodded. "Yeah, I do, Simon. I like it a lot."

"Okay. As long as we understand each other. Cause that's the way it's going to be. Me and Jim are going to do you."

Blair's eyes slid closed and the young man nodded again his acquiesence.

"What if I wanted to do you, Simon?" Jim asked with a smirk.

"What if I wanted to do you, Jim?" Simon replied with a matching smirk of his own.

"I guess we'll have to see about that, huh?"

"Yeah, we'll see."

Blair was grinning when Simon looked back and finished with the buttons. "What's so funny, Sandburg?"

"Oh, just thinking about you and Jim going at it. Sounds pretty damned hot to me."

"Who says you'll be conscious by then, kid?"

"Promises, promises," Blair murmured.

Simon pulled Blair in for another kiss, harder and more possessing than before. If the kid wanted it hard, the kid would get it hard. He felt Jim pulling Blair's shirt off now that it was unbuttoned and Blair arched into his embrace.

Together, he and Jim stripped Blair of his clothing until Sandburg knelt there before him like some sex slave ready to be used thoroughly by his captor king, lean body brushed with dark hair across a finely defined chest, sliding down to a tight hard stomach. Blair's erection stood at attention, glistening with need. Blair's hands moved up Simon's chest and back down, randomly opening his shirt one button at a time, then reached to stroke his erection through his trousers.

Jim had come around behind him and bent to suck on his neck, kissing along the hairline and nibbling beneath his ear. He heard his own groans and turned his face, catching Jim Ellison's mouth with his own. With one hand he held Blair by the hair and with the other he reached up and drew Jim closer, the kiss deepening just like his fantasy. Oh, how he had wanted to feel Jim's mouth against his, tongue caressing his. And there was Blair opening his shirt now and leaning against his hard aching rod to reach up and latch onto one nipple with the most incredible mouth in all of the state of Washington. He felt Blair's lips suck and teeth graze, mouth moving from one hard nub to the other, dancing between them with a tongue that sent charges of electricity surging down to his groin.

Blair opened Simon's pants and released his throbbing cock and he groaned again into Jim's mouth when Blair licked him, licked his balls and the insides of his thighs, licked his cock and took the head in then the entire shaft until he thought he'd scream with the delectable sensation.

Jim moved back around to stand behind Blair and slowly with a passionate sensuality Simon could only have imagined in his wildest dreams, James Ellison undressed for him, stripping with a seductive quality that nearly had him ready to explode. Blair's mouth worked him with an expertise that claimed that this was not the first time the man had performed this particular act. And when finished undressing, Jim dropped down to his knees to nuzzle Blair from behind, planting kisses along the anthropologist's back and neck even as Blair sucked Simon's cock, hands kneeding his balls until with a cry of release, Simon came, shooting his seed into Blair's mouth and down his throat. Jim's hand wound into Blair's hair and held him steady, forcing Blair to suck it all down and when he'd finished and Simon had gone lax with satiation, Jim let Blair up, turning the young man's face to kiss with a fire that made Simon Banks weak with desire to see these two in hot passionate embrace.

He watched with hooded eyes, Blair breath in uneven breathes, lick the last of his cum from full lips and Jim Ellison gaze down on his partner with undisguised love and a hunger not yet satisfied.

"God, you two are gorgeous together," Simon offered, breathlessly. "Are you going to fuck him or what, Jim?"

Jim smiled in sheer amusement. "Yeah, I'm going to fuck him, but don't you think we ought to give him some satisfaction before we have at him?"

"Hey, yeah," Blair said. "What about my needs?" Simon watched Blair run a hand down his own body and stroke himself. "Or, do I have to do this myself, guys?"

Jim sat back on the rug, against the couch and pulled Blair to him, leaning Blair back and spreading his lover's legs apart for Simon to have full view. "Seems to me that turn about would be fair play, Simon, don't you? Don't you want to taste him? He's delicious, I promise you that." Jim emphasized his words by moving Blair's hair back away from a slender neck and licking all the way down and around to Blair's throat. Hard sucks and gentle bites followed and Simon almost lost himself in the array of purple bruises that arose on Blair's skin. Jim's fingers rubbed at Blair's nipples and Simon wondered just how long James Ellison and Blair Sandburg had been lovers. They seemed to have been lovers forever, the passion high and hot, sizzling with keen-edged desire. And Blair writhed in Jim's embrace with a sensuality that made Simon hard all over again.

He moved out of the chair and kicked off his shoes, dragging his trousers off and pulling off his socks. Jim and Blair gazed up at him with the same raw passion and Simon felt no hesitation in joining the two on the floor. He knelt before them with his cock already filling out again. He straddled both men, his hand moving down to grasp Blair's cock, driving the rod through his grip and leaned to capture, once again, Jim's lips with his own.

Talk about tasting good, Simon mused while his other hand roamed down Jim's side to his thigh. Yeah, he had to admit, he'd like to pound Jim's ass. Oh, yes indeed. He'd gone there before in his fantasies, he'd dreamed of fucking tight ass Ellison. But would he be willing to let Jim do the same to him?

Blair's moans for more stimulation brought Simon back to the task at hand and he left Jim's mouth to seek Blair's hot lips, dueling with the young man's tongue then moved down over Blair's throat to add some of his own markings to Jim's. Further he went, moving down with tongue and mouth to lick at the tip of Blair's cock. It bobbed in response and he gripped it, claiming the hard length, controlling Blair's manhood. He licked until Blair was practically bucking in need of more, but Jim squashed Blair's begging with a hard mouth against his own. Blair submitted and Simon rewarded him with a deep-throated plung, engulfing Blair's cock to the hilt. He squeezed and rolled the young man's tight sack and stroked the hard cock with his lips. Yet Simon wanted more access, wanted Blair to submit completely, without resistance to Simon's desire. He pushed at Blair's legs, lifting them up until Blair was nearly flat on his back in Jim's lap, hair cascading around Jim's impossibly long hard length. Blair gasped, but did not resist this new angle as long as Simon kept sucking his cock.

Suddenly, Jim had his hand, squeezing lubricant onto his fingers and he knew he had Jim's permission to penetrate Blair in that manner. He searched and found Blair's hole, stroking it with slick fingers then with a fluid push, he slipped a couple of fingers in and heard Blair gasp again, tensing then relaxing into him. Simon surrounded himself with Blair, mouth engulfing his new young lover, fingers penetrating, stroking the man's prostate with tender care to give only pleasure and not cause pain.

And Blair came in a rush, hips thrusting upward then down again, searching to saturate that flushed body with full sensation. Simon gave all he had to give, taking all of Blair's orgasm and sucking until Blair lay limp on the floor, head in Jim's lap. Simon watched Blair turn and kiss Jim's inner thigh and just as Simon was beginning to think his presence was really unneeded, Blair's hand moved to stroke his thigh, reach to pull him close and he leaned down to kiss Blair's mouth in renewed desire.

"Don't go anywhere, Simon," Blair said as if he sensed Simon's sudden doubt. "You're not done with me yet."

Simon smiled down at Blair and felt Jim's hand run over his naked shoulder, squeeze his left biceps.

"That's right, Sandburg," Simon replied. "Neither one of us is done with you yet."

Blair waggled his eyebrows and Simon couldn't resist kissing that sensuous mouth once more.

"I'm sure as hell not done with you," Jim spoke up and dragged Blair up to him. "On your knees, baby. You haven't had a good fucking today and I intend to be the one to give it to you."

Blair obliged and glanced behind him, upper teeth clenching his lower lip with anticipation. "God, I love it when you talk to me like that, Jim." Blair turned his gaze forward to Simon once more, gazing down at Simon's hard rod. "You want me to ease that for you? Looks like it could get painfully hard if it's not taken care of."

"You are insatiable, Sandburg," Simon replied with a chuckle. "But I'll take you up on that offer in just a minute. I want to watch first."

"You voyeur you."

Simon leaned back against the chair, hand absently stroking his own thigh as he watched Jim pull Blair closer, fingers working into the smaller man's hole, stretching him for entry and Simon thought he'd never seen anything so sexy, so hot and seductive as Jim's possessive grip on Blair's hips or Blair's submission to Jim's desire. He could hardly believe he was lucky enough to have his fantasies fulfilled by the very objects of those fantasies. These two gorgeous men, Jim tall and hard, muscularly lean with blazing blue eyes that could set you on fire or freeze you where you stood. Jim's body was sleek and handsome as any Adonis and beautiful in it's fitness. Blair was so differently built, slender, yet masculine without a doubt, with dark chest hair that ran the length of his torso until it circled a once again hardening cock. Blair's face was exquisitely defined, beautiful eyes and cheekbones, full, full lips that begged to be kissed mercilessly. And Blair wasn't afraid to give himself over to Jim...and to him, seemed to actually revel in doing so.

Simon watched that beautiful face tense for a moment with eyes closed in anxious anticipation. And Jim slid into Blair in one long stroke as if they'd done this a thousand times before. He watched a flash of pain cross the planes of Blair's features then slowly ease away, smooth into pleasure after the initial pain of penetration dissipated. He watched with his cock throbbing, Jim begin to move, pulling nearly out and shoving back in. Each impact dragged a grunt from Blair, but Blair also moved back against the thrust, took the thrust and met it and refused to be daunted by the possessive quality of Jim's taking of him. This was indeed a partnership, each giving and taking in return. Simon wanted badly to be a part of that meeting and melding of bodies.

He finally moved forward, seating himself in front of Blair and the young man's eyes opened and gazed on him with a lush smile full of joy and pleasure. Blair licked his lips and seemed ready to take Simon's cock and do wonderful things to it.

Simon positioned and leaned in to kiss Blair's mouth again. He would never tire of kissing those lips, so sensual, so needing to be kissed. He felt Jim's thrusts into Blair's body deepen, angling for maximum penetration and Blair moaned against his mouth. He was going to bust if he didn't do something now. Lovingly, he drew Blair's head down and Blair's willing mouth took his cock, sucking it again and licking and Blair's continual moans vibrated maddeningly along the sensitive foreskin. Simon lay back and let Sandburg do his thing. He held Blair there though just because he wanted to, just because he wanted to feel Blair's hair wrapped up in his fingers. He thought of all the times he had wanted to touch Sandburg's curls and had resisted that urge with careful restraint. Now, he had permission, had absolute liberty to hold Blair's head down to his groin and make the kid suck his cock and lick his balls while Jim Ellison fucked Blair's perfect little ass.

He could die now a happy man.

Simon sighed and felt Jim pick up speed, heard Jim's labored grunts, soon to come by the sound of it and the feel of Blair clinging to Simon's thighs, holding on to keep Simon's cock in his mouth. The thought of Jim coming inside of Blair made for a perfectly erotic picture and Simon felt his own orgasm about to erupt out of him just as he heard Jim growl and give a muted roar of completion. He spewed into Blair's mouth, the kid taking it from both ends, sucking up the last of Simon's orgasm as if Blair was sucking down the last of a soda while Jim pounded into Blair without seeming mercy.

Next Simon remembered, Blair lay on top on him, head nestled against his stomach and Jim lay on top of Blair, the three of them in a strange embrace of flacid limbs and heavy breathing.

He felt Blair lay a kiss along beside his navel and the young man's hands caressed the flesh of his sides. Simon felt a tender place open up and he caressed in turn Blair's hair, stroked it lovingly and thought what a lucky man Jim Ellison was for having such a man in his life. And Blair should feel lucky as well, the two a perfect match for each other. He felt a pang of loneliness get a grip on his heart and he closed his eyes against the inevitable moment he would have to leave this wonderous embrace and let these two be a couple again.

And as if Blair Sandburg was psychic, Blair said, "we want you here, Simon. You're welcome here any time."

Did he hear pity in Sandburg's voice? No. Just empathy, for the anthropologist was nothing if not empathic.

He felt Jim move then and Blair give a groan as the bigger man's weight lifted from him. Jim rolled to one side and lay there and Simon couldn't resist reaching out to smooth Jim's hair. He remembered when Ellison wore his hair so much shorter. Simon liked it this way, straight and soft, so unlike his own or Blair's curly locks.

"Well Jim, I don't know about you, but this old man is exhausted," Simon sighed in utter contentment. "What are we going to celebrate next?"

Jim rolled to his side, elbow supporting his head and gazed over at Simon with a classic Ellison smile. "Well, you know Simon, Veteran's Day is coming up real quick...and I am a veteran."

Simon stared at his new lover, one of them anyway, while he continued to stroke Blair's hair and shoulder, his other lover still lying along his thighs and stomach.

He nodded and a grin pulled at his mouth. "And then we'll see who does who, eh, Detective?"


End file.
